Kiba's Torture
by AlmightyKrogan
Summary: Kiba is caught off guard by Naruto, who proceeds to tickle him to death.


A lovely sunny day was passing over the Konoha forest, Naruto had just pounced on an unexpecting Kiba who was relaxing by a tree. He pinned him down with several shadow clones and one of them held Akamaru tight. "Naruto, get off of me!", Kiba shouted at the other ninja but he did not listen. Naruto took out some rope and tied him to the tree so that his hands were held up against the tree and his legs tied and outstretched together on the ground. Naruto then removed Kiba's sandles and placed them by the tree, "What are you doing!? What are you doing with my shoes!?" he shouted, concerned but the cry had fallen on deaf ears. Naruto then removed Kiba's jacket and shirt so the only clothing he had on was his headband and his trousers, "Why did you just take my shirt off!?" he called. Naruto decided not to answer him, instead began tickling Kiba's ribs and chest with his hands, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Kiba was forced to chuckle loudly, beginning to sweat, "WHY HAHA ARE YOU HAHAHA DOING THIS!?". The other Naruto, who was the only clone left, who had also been restaining a struggling Akamaru, had apparently found a cage to keep him sealed up.

After about 20 minutes of tickling, Naruto spoke, "Well, your sweaty now, Kiba, let's try something else" he said, bending down close to Kiba's torso, touching his tongue to Kiba's chest and licking all over his body, "WHY ARE YOU LICKING ME!?" he shouted in between further laughter, "HAHAHAHA". After a further 20 minutes, Naruto had stopped licking Kiba, giving him a short breather, Kiba being coated in Naruto's saliva, wet and slimy, "EEGH! This is really gross!" he called but Naruto did not listen. Naruto noticed Kiba's feet were sweating, so he got down near them but before he did he heard from Kiba, "What are you doing now? Get away from my feet!", Kiba shouted, squirming and trying to kick but failing to. Naruto began to lick Kiba's feet, taking away the sweat. He licked all along his right foot, all around his toes and inbetween, "HAHAHA THAT IS GROSS, WHY ARE YOU LICKING MY FEET!?" he called but Naruto just kept licking Kiba's feet, tasting them, "I love your feet, Kiba" he said, "They are mine now" he said to him while continuing the lick his feet harder and harder with constant laugh from Kiba, "HAHAHAHAHA" he bellowed further. After an hour, Naruto stopped licking Kiba's feet and went over to Akamaru's cage after his shadow clone had dispersed a while ago. He let Akamaru free from his cage, "Come on, boy, cut me loose", he said longingly has Akamaru wandered out but he didn't listen. He simply went over to Kiba and began licking his chest like Naruto had, licking at his master's scent concealed in his sweat which Akamaru seemed to like, "HHAHAHAHAHA AKAMARU!" he shouted but his pet didn't listen, continuing to lick Kiba's body.

Naruto began licking Kiba's left foot, sliding his tongue up and down the sole, through his toes which were wiggling desperately, he licked his foot harder and harder, the other one was dripping with saliva, "GROSS, YOUR SPIT IS ALL OVER MY FEET!" he shouted in between laughs as his dog kept licking his chest and navel area. Naruto continued to lick his feet, taking in the taste, " I own you feet now, Kiba" said Naruto as he continued to lick his feet. Akamaru had gotten bored of licking Kiba's torso and began licking his right foot, so he had Naruto and Akamaru both licking his feet continuously, Naruto licking around his toes and Akamaru licking around the sole, the dog seemed to be doing it like he couldn't get enough of his mater's sweat and Naruto was doing it like he couldn't get enough of Kiba's feet.

After three hours, Akamaru stopped licking Kiba's feet but Naruto was continuing still, "HAHAHAHAHA", Kiba's laughs were becoming more hoarse until eventually he passed out and was released from the torture. Akamaru ha dchewed the ropes apart but Naruto still continued to lick the unconcious Kiba's feet, covered in wet, slimy saliva from both Naruto and Akamaru


End file.
